PROMESAS
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: ¿Dónde quedaron aquellas promesas de amor?


**PROMESAS**

**El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.**

**_«Pasan meses y cuento los días, tus recuerdos, aquellas noches que soñamos, que juramos, repetir»_**

-¡Albert! ¿Dónde estás? Mi amor te extraño tanto, que nos pasó por que si todo parecía que estaba bien, éramos fuego y pasión. Candy sentada en el suelo de su habitación, caía la noche con una botella de whisky en su mano, el maquillaje corrido por sus lágrimas, llevaba sus manos a sus ojos y los tallaba, quería parar de llorar, pero le era imposible, los recuerdos venían a su mente y tomaba un trago de la botella.

«No, no puedo olvidar esa tarde que te marchabas, ni la expresión de tu cara» Estabas molesto, no es esa imagen la que veía en tu rostro, era… dolor si dolor pero no la clase de dolor de celos, irá… tú estabas sufriendo ¿por qué?

Recordaba cuando Albert interrumpió de forma violenta a la habitación cuestionándola ¿quién era Richard Lewis?

-Candy, que hay entre Richard y tú, contesta las fotos del periódico que tengo en mis manos me dice que son más que amigos, dímelo Candy –nos conocimos hace poco, y esas fotos no son una prueba de nada mi conciencia está tranquila, no sé quién tomo esas fotos, pero te recuerdo que no quisiste acompañarme y fui acompañada de Archie, quieres que te refresque la memoria de por qué no quisiste acompañarme, por qué estaría tu ex novia Faith Farud, eso me hace pensar que todavía la amas a ella tal vez ese fue el motivo para no asistir, si ella la que me restregaban en la cara Sara y Eliza que ella era la que te convenía no está huérfana. El solo fue amable conmigo, yo no le di motivos para que pensara otra cosa, es más no baile con él, solo con Archie.

-Archie tal vez es tu cómplice –escúchate Albert, lo que estás diciendo estas dudando de mí y de Archie, ¿es por eso que el ya no trabaja aquí?, ¿es por eso que él se fue a Londres?

No puedes creer esa mentira, es una vil mentira que no lo ves, son unas sucias tramposas nunca me han querido, te he demostrado con hechos, Albert tu eres la persona más importante en vida, por ti deje mi trabajo, por ti me esforcé para ser una dama para no avergonzarte, todo lo que hecho es por ti solamente por ti, por qué te amo…pero al parecer tú amor no están fuerte como el mío… ya no me amas, cuando estas dudando de mi amor… Dímelo ya no me amas, esas fotos están manipuladas un experto te podría sacar de dudas, en el evento había cámaras, puedes investigar todo, porque prefieres creer lo que publica ese periódico amarillista, que en mí que soy tu esposa.

-¿Qué haces Albert? –No lo vez, mi maleta –me dejas…que hay de todas las promesas que nos hicimos, lucharíamos juntos ante cualquier adversidad, ya lo olvidaste.

-Necesito estar solo. Albert aventó el periódico al suelo.

-Te lo repito mi conciencia está tranquila, a Richard lo conocí un mes antes en la recaudación me acompaño la tía Elroy y tú estabas de viaje, la segunda vez fue en el baile que me acompaño Archie. Yo si podía pensar que me has sido infiel Albert, la fotografía del periódico acompañado de Faith. Candy saco del cajón un periódico donde Albert se veía sonriente con una coqueta Faith, fue en un viaje de negocios en Miami que se encontraron.

Veo que te sorprendes que yo tenga el periódico, puedo suponer que recordaron viejos tiempos, pero a diferencia tuya yo si confié en ti y no te reproche por esta fotografía cuando estaba en mi derecho sabiendo que ustedes habían tenido una relación.

Tu silencio lo puedo tomar como un si –no es lo que estas pensado. Albert quería abrazarla y besarla pero en ese momento sentía rabia por ese viaje a Miami, lo mejor era estar separados por el momento, podrían hacerse más daño si él se quedaba.

-Y todas las promesas que me hiciste, los viajes que hicimos juntos… Cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia y después matrimonio fue el día más feliz de mi vida, mi amor. Eras tan detallista, las flores, los regalos, las llamadas a cada rato que me hacías desde donde estuvieras porque no me di cuenta…

Dejaste de traerme flores, de llamarme cuando llegabas al trabajo, cuando avisabas que ya venias a casa, ya habías visto las fotos fue un mes antes de tu partida.

Albert que no lo puedes ver, ellas planearon todo, ¡malditas! Mil veces, pero no lograran su propósito, nuestro amor es fuerte… O ya no ¡Dios mío! No permitas que se salgan con la suya. Después de que Albert dejo la residencia, Candy se fue al hogar de Pony, en su interior estaba segura que él la buscaría pero pasaron los días y no sucedió, ella deprimida regreso a su hogar fue lo que le recomendaron sus madres, ella debía permanecer en su hogar, se cumplían ocho meses que se habían casado y dos de que Albert se fue.

-Llegabas y te encerrabas en la biblioteca en lugar de subir a la habitación, como lo habíamos hecho costumbre, dónde yo te esperaba y te recibía con un beso, me respondías con un beso demandante, diciendo que me extrañabas… Candy se tocaba sus labios con la yema de su dedo, los delineaba, ¿dónde están esos labios que me mataban a besos? Te extraño tanto, ¿cómo sobrevivir a tu ausencia? No puedo, sin ti no quiero seguir viviendo, este dolor que siento es más fuerte que yo, quisiera dormir y no despertar, no me has llamado, el teléfono dejo de sonar, que hay de las promesas mi amor ¿dónde quedaron? Se te olvidaron, las olvidaste, porque yo las tengo presente, cuando compartimos el sándwich.

¿Dónde quedo todo eso, mi amor? Cómo se esfumo sin darme cuenta, tu cambio de actitud, cada vez llegabas más noche, me decías que estabas cansado…Ya no me buscabas en el lecho, te acostabas dándome la espalda y salías muy temprano sin despedirte. A diferencia tuya yo no dude de tu amor, se lo atribuía al trabajo. Había tristeza en tu rostro.

-William hasta cuando vas seguir con esa actitud infantil y tomar el toro por los cuernos, estas dejando pasar el tiempo, una crisis matrimonial la tiene cualquiera, se cumplen dos meses que dejaste tu hogar, no haz llamado para saber si está bien, ya comprobaste que las fotos son montaje que esperas para regresar con ella o acaso no la quieres. Antes de enfrentarte a ella tenías que haber averiguado, porque no me dijiste de esas fotografías, me extraña de ti William siempre has sido una persona calculadora ¿y por qué dudar de tu esposa? Cuando ella te ha demostrado que te ama, te recuerdo lo de Miami, tenías tres semanas fuera de tu hogar pero eso no te daba derecho a buscar calor en otros brazos y menos con una ex novia.

-Soy un estúpido George me deje llevar por lo que tuvimos, fue una grandísima estupidez salir de la fiesta con ella, todo mundo se dio cuenta, la lleve a su hotel y la deje en la entrada aunque ella se me colgó del cuello insistiéndome que subiera no pude hacerlo, a mi mente vino esa linda cara llena de pecas.

-Pero por un momento la olvidaste William, te desconozco. Se lo vas a decir antes de que le lleguen a ella las imágenes. Albert voltea a ver a George. Pon te en su lugar, ¿cómo crees que reaccione ella? Y tú llegaste más lejos. Candy está en todo su derecho de reprocharte y dejarte. Ella tiene todo mi apoyo y el de la señora Elroy.

-¿¡Qué dices!? –Esas fotografías llegaron a la casa una semana después de tu llegada y fueron interceptadas por tu tía ella las guarda, me mando a llamar y dije lo que vi. No iba a mentirle cuando las pruebas de delataban, si esas fotos hubieran llegado a las manos de Candy, ella se hubiera ido sin pensarlo ahí no hay truco, es tu automóvil, con tu ex novia abrazándote y besándote, te recuerdo como quedo tu camisa blanca, un truco muy barato cuando alguien quiere hacerse notar no crees, tal vez ella también forme parte del plan para separarlos.

-¡Soy un imbécil! La amo sin ella no soy nada, George la lastime… me odio y me recrimino por eso, no sé si vaya a perdonarme…

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con ella, sabes que ha bajado de peso que no come ha pasado dos días sin comer.

Dorothy angustiada se paseaba en el pasillo preocupada por Candy se había encerrado desde la tarde sin probar alimento, escuchaba que ella hablaba y lloraba. Después de no escuchar su voz busco ayuda, sabía que algo le pasaba.

-¡Candy! Abre por favor, Candy, Candy. Samuel por favor la ventana es por donde podemos entrar, llamare al señor Johnson y una ambulancia.

Samuel rompía la ventana, entraba buscando a la señora, no la vio a simple vista, le abrió a Dorothy se escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia. Dorothy entro al baño un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la vio tirada en un charco de sangre. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta se escuchó por toda la casa, la servidumbre corrió a la planta alta. Los paramédicos le pedían hacer su trabajo, subieron a Candy la camilla. Dorothy gritaba hincada en el suelo, Samuel se arrodillo abrazándola.

-Dorothy cálmate, tiene pulso eso dijeron. Tienes que cambiarte yo te llevare al hospital, la señora te necesita.

La ambulancia se salía de la residencia, un George angustiado quería volar cuando se encontraron con la ambulancia.

-George la ambulancia salió de la casa, no me dijiste todo. –William vamos a la casa primero. George derrapo en la entrada y se bajó corriendo buscando a Dorothy, que venía llorando abrazada por Samuel.

Dorothy como está Candy, -no lo sé señor Johnson la encontré desmayada en el baño… había mucha sangre. Dorothy no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué has dicho Dorothy? Albert había escuchado sintió que se le doblaron las piernas. Por primera vez Dorothy ignoro a su patrón y se dirigió al señor Johnson.

-Señor Johnson quiero ir al hospital, Samuel me acompañara. –Sí, vamos yo los llevare. George miro a William para que guardara silencio.

En el hospital Candy era ingresada de urgencias, tenía un golpe en la cabeza, los paramédicos pudieron observar la botella a un lado cuando hacían la revisión. Su respiración era lenta, su temperatura corporal baja.

George llego al hospital, Albert se mostraba preocupado, llegaron al área de urgencias cuando entraban doctores y enfermeras apresurados diciendo que la estaban perdiendo.

-George que no me dijiste habla por favor. –Candy se encerró en su habitación con una botella de whisky desde en la tarde. George con una cara de angustia.

En la sala se escuchaban las órdenes del doctor, diciendo que era el último intento. Albert entro a la sala nombrando a Candy. Los doctores intentaron sacarlo, la estamos perdiendo señor.

-Candy mi amor, perdóname no me dejes, te necesito sin ti muero, perdónameee. Albert estaba hincado en el piso llorando.

«Si quiero estar aquí el dolor se ha ido, no hay más lágrimas, esa luz es muy brillante siento que se aleja, no quiero que se aleje, regresara el dolor, no quiero sentir más dolor, porque se hace pequeña, que no se aleje »

Los aparatos empezaron a sonar, se preparaba el desfibrilador. Todo eso paso en cámara lenta para Albert, la estaba perdiendo por su necedad e inmadurez a la única mujer que ha amado, le había fallado. Él le había fallado en Miami que es lo que pretendía, a que quiso jugar saliendo de la fiesta con su ex, donde quedaron todas las promesas que le hiciera a su esposa, porque dudo de ella, tal vez la culpa que sentía por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Faith, no sabía cómo enfrentar eso, al ver las fotos de su esposa fue la salida más fácil que encontró, pero culparla a ella por algo que su corazón le gritaba que no paso, nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera tomarle unas fotos y enviarlas a su esposa. Si ella hubiera recibido las fotos… ella me hubiera dejado, no quiero ni pensarlo.

«Alguien me llama esa voz, no no puede ser él, él me dejo, no quiere saber de mí, la luz se vuelve más intensa, me siento mejor, se vuelve hacer pequeña »

-Candyyy no me dejes, regresa perdóname mi vida, perdóname. Albert miraba el techo sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Hay que estabilizarla, su temperatura corporal es baja todavía. Señor puede salir tenemos que ocuparnos de la paciente.

-¿Cómo está doctor? Es mi esposa –Esta delicada todavía, su pronóstico es reservado.

Albert salía no podía ocultar su rostro bañado por las lágrimas se sentó apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Señor, que le dijo el doctor. Albert mira a Dorothy las lágrimas nublaban su vista.

-Esta delicada, ¿qué paso Dorothy? Dorothy suspiro mirando a Samuel, él asistió con la cabeza.

-Desde que usted se fue la señora deambulaba por la casa, no comía los tres últimos días se la paso en su habitación, llorando… ella le marcaba todos los días hasta que dejo de hacerlo, bajo por una botella de Whisky y se encerró en su habitación, me quedé en el pasillo la escuchaba hablar y llorar, hasta que la habitación quedo en silencio, fue que le pedí ayuda a Samuel para que entrara por la ventana.

-Por qué no me hablaste, lo hice señor pero usted nunca contesto, hasta que paso lo de hoy le hable al señor Johnson, él estaba al tanto de la situación, al no saber de usted supuse que ya no volvería.

-Soy el único culpable de esto Dorothy, si ella muere… No podré vivir sin ella.

George les daba la espalda, su rostro bañado por las lágrimas, muchas veces hablo con William, pero era un necio, al escucharlo gritar entendió que el busco la salida fácil del error que cometió en Miami y no saber enfrentarlo a tiempo, ese era el motivo que no lo tenía tranquilo le había fallado a su esposa.

Candy estaba en terapia intensiva, se le permitió verla atreves del cristal. Verla en ese estado, se maldecía por ser el causante.

-¡Candy! Despierta mi amor, te necesito a mi lado no me abandones… como yo lo hice contigo mi vida, despierta mi amor tenemos un futuro por delante, recuerda nuestras promesas.

-William, el tiempo se terminó tienes que ir a darte un baño –no, George quiero quedarme

-Cualquier cosa nos avisaran ya pedí la habitación, Dorothy se quedara en lo que regresamos.

Albert cabizbajo salía del hospital, el tiempo que estuvo separado de Candy había bajado de peso.

-William me quieres decir por qué no contestabas el teléfono, no te importaba saber de Candy.

-George, deje de contestar llamadas tenía miedo, soy un estúpido lo sé… Cuando regrese de Miami me sentí culpable aunque no pasó nada debes creerme. –A mí no tienes que convencerme.

-El solo hecho de irme con Faith, la traicione a ella que ha sido mi todo, no sé qué me paso y los remordimientos no me dejaban, no fui con Candy esa vez porque sabía que estaría Faith, temí que ella le insinuara algo de que paso en Miami, cuando Candy regreso no note ningún cambio, pero mi traición me estaba asfixiando días después las fotos del periódico con Richard y vi la única salida en lugar de hablar como lo habíamos prometido una de tantas promesas que nos hicimos mientras éramos novios y después de casados.

-Me estás diciendo que no pensabas volver con ella, si esto no hubiera pasado dejarla como la única culpable. Te desconozco William.

-Iba a regresar, pase muchas noches afuera esperando verla de lejos la casa siempre estaba oscura, nuestra habitación estaba en penumbras, en varias ocasiones me vio Samuel, los últimos días antes de esto no fui, estábamos en las negociaciones para lo de Londres yo de espectador porque Archie no quiere saber de mí y le doy la razón. Tengo miedo a su reacción…

-Dejaste pasar mucho tiempo y más sabiendo que era inocente, si te llega a perdonar…

-Le pediré perdón una y mil veces, me arrastrare no puedo dejarla ir ella siempre ha sido una persona especial no hay otra igual a ella.

-Quieres que le hable a tu tía – si por favor hazlo por mí.

Amanecía cuando Albert y George llegaban al hospital para que Dorothy se fuera a descansar.

-Señor, ¡buenos días! -¡Buenos días! Dorothy, Samuel alguna novedad.

-La están revisando, esperare a que salga el doctor para retirarme, -¡muchas gracias! Por todo Dorothy sé cuánto aprecias a Candy.

-Señor Andrew, hay buenas noticias su esposa ha despertado se quedara tres días para observación.

-Dorothy pasen, en momento pasare yo. Dorothy nerviosa se acerca a la habitación y respira.

Candy miraba hacia la ventana, el doctor le había dicho en las circunstancias que la habían encontrado y estuvo clínicamente muerta por unos minutos, había llegado a tiempo al hospital y estar agradecida de estar viva, el grado de alcohol que tenía en la sangre era más del permitido que un cuerpo puede soportar.

-¡Candy! -¡Dorothy! No recuerdo que me paso, -bueno te encerraste en la habitación con una botella de whisky, ahora lo importante es que ya estás bien y no vuelvas a darme otro susto como este.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte, estuvo aquí contigo. Dorothy le dio un beso y salió, no espero que Candy le preguntara.

Albert entro inseguro, se notaba la tristeza y la culpa en su rostro, Candy inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su aspecto no era el mismo desde que dejo la casa. Estaba dolida no era el momento de hablar, no en esas condiciones, donde ella quería dormir y no despertar, las palabras del doctor hacían eco en su cabeza «agradecida por estar viva» giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.

-¡Mi amor! Que susto me diste. Albert se inclinó para darle un beso –no lo hagas. La voz de Candy apenas como un susurro, lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Candy! Sé que no es momento pero tenemos que hablar, estarás tres días internada y no me moveré de tu lado, no te dejare, te amo, soy el único culpable de nuestra separación.

**_Un mes después_**

-Hija está siempre será tu casa, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para mis hijos, que has pensado Candy ¿ya no lo amas? Él ha vendido todas las noches a verte a pesar de ser hombre ocupado, los arreglos florales no dejan de llegar. Si haz decido hacer tu vida lejos de él, es mejor que lo hables no crees hija, abre tu corazón que es lo que te dice…

-Lo amo señorita Pony, quisiera arrancármelo, odiarlo pero no puedo –él ha intentado hablar contigo, pero ha respetado tu silencio, ya es tiempo que aclaren las cosas, es lo que querías cuando se fue de la casa, que viniera a buscarte no es así. –Sí, -hoy vendrá más temprano para que puedan hablar, él tiene que salir de viaje. Candy volteo a ver a la señorita Pony con sorpresa.

Pensabas que iba a venir hasta que tú te decidas hablar, el esta arrepentido Candy lo puedo ver en su rostro.

-Señorita Pony, regresare estaré en el segundo lugar que es muy especial para nosotros, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente, haré mi maleta.

Candy llegaba a la cabaña la remodelación que le había hecho Albert, deslizaba sus dedos por los muebles de madera tallados a mano, estaba limpia, había despensa, subió a la habitación para darse un baño. Se puso una bata de baño, cepillo su cabello, se unto crema. Se acercó a la ventana sentándose en el piso con sus piernas recogidas apoyando su cabeza en ellas, observada el color verde de las hojas unas de color intenso otras no tanto, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, no lo escuchó llegar estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Albert la observaba quería abrazarla camino hacia ella, se puso frente a ella sentándose.

-¡Candy! Te extrañe y te extraño mi amor. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro la rodeo con su brazos acercándola a él.

Sé que estás más dolida que enfadada, y lo entiendo, tienes toda la razón y los motivos para mandarme al diablo si quieres, pero créeme no pasó nada fui un estúpido cuando la llevaba a su hotel, un destello en mi mano izquierda me recordó que estaba casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y que le había fallado, cuando regrese de viaje tenía que habértelo dicho pero tenía miedo, si mi amor tenía miedo a que me dejaras, por eso no fui al baile, esa traición me estaba ahogando deje pasar el tiempo y me fue más difícil afrontarlo, no quiero perderte… Prometimos hablarnos siempre con la verdad por muy dolorosa que esta fuera.

Cuando vi las imágenes con Richard sentí celos y fue la salida que buscaba mi estupidez me estaba asfixiando no supe controlar mis impulsos, y me arrepiento enormemente por eso, sabía en el fondo que eso era mentira pero también los celos me cegaron, las fotos indicaban que eran más que amigos, te he dejado sola cuando salgo de viaje, pasaron cosas por mi mente, pero yo con qué cara podía recriminarte, falte a mi promesa.

Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, no pienso dejarte ir, te abandoné y me culpo de tu accidente, vi cómo te resucitaban y quería irme contigo…

-Albert a diferencia tuya sabiendo que habían tenido una relación en el pasado, al mirar la fotografía en el periódico no dude de ti, no te reproche esperaba que tú me aclararas y no lo hiciste. Después llegaron las otras fotos que no pasaron por mis manos, si fuera yo la del carro con Richard o con cualquier otro besándonos ¿me hubieras creído? Que no pasó nada.

-Te hubiera creído mi amor, no reaccione como debería porque el que había cometido la falta más grave era yo, eso no me dejaba tranquilo llegaba tarde fui un estúpido. A menos que tú no quisieras estar más a mi lado, te dejaría partir… con el dolor que eso me causaría deseándote que seas feliz.

-También cometí un error con Richard, pasar mucho tiempo con él no puse cuidado en el lugar donde estaba, Archie había bailado con la hija de uno de los socios, aunque Richard insistió en que bailara con él, pensé en ti y decline, tenía que haberme alejado, pero me recordaba a Stear… Candy bajo la mirada recordando a su amigo el inventor.

-**"Amar no es mirarse a los ojos; es mirar hacia el mismo destino" **te amo Candy… perdóname por haberte fallado, mi amor. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si pudiera encontrar una forma retiraría todas esas palabras que te hirieron. Albert besaba sus manos, las mejillas, su frente de Candy. Sus ojos llorosos, no le importaba que su aún esposa lo viera en ese estado, desde que dejo la casa no dormía, su vida no era la misma sin ella… perdóname mi vida. Las palabras a veces son como armas a veces hieren. Necesitaba alejarme un tiempo me sentía culpable pero no fue la forma. Solo te quiero a mi lado a ti a nadie más… me haces falta como el aire que respiro, después de todo lo que hemos atravesado, te pido perdón. Prometo valorarte en cada momento que estemos juntos y aun a la distancia.

-Te amo Albert, no te voy a negar que me dolió saber lo que estuviste a punto de hacer, pero mi amor por ti es más fuerte. Candy no término de hablar Albert se apodero de sus labios Candy se dejó llevar por su esposo, Albert deslizo sus manos por el cuello presionando su boca con la de su esposa, deslizo sus manos a los hombros y espalda apretándola a su pecho, volviéndose un beso demandante, Candy jadeo, el acariciaba su espalda, poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad del beso, ambos abrieron los ojos y sonrieron.

-Te amo Candy. Los planes de esperarnos para tener familia siguen en pie, viajaras conmigo ya no te dejare por tanto tiempo, hablare con mi tía Elroy, después del susto que le dimos ten por seguro que no me quitara la vista de encima, si tú no puedes ir de viaje conmigo ira ella.

Haré que te enamores de mí de nuevo, mi amor –es una promesa –es una promesa. Albert llevando una mano a su corazón, mirando a su esposa con infinita ternura.

**FIN**

_** "Amar no es mirarse a los ojos; es mirar hacia el mismo destino" Antoine de Saint Exupéry**_

**_Nos leemos XOXO_**


End file.
